Misfit
by Celuin
Summary: Alexis North has never felt like she belonged. Not at home in New York, New York, and definitely not at St. Dymphna's, a boarding school for troubled kids. She soon learns shes unlike anyone else. She ventures to Camp Half Blood, where she realizes she is still different, and only one god can explain her existence. Even worse, she already has a prophecy over her head!
1. Chapter 1: A Warning

[A/N: Percy Jackson & The Olympians is property of Rick Riordan! A majority of the characters in this story however belong to me.]

* * *

So, you've decided to click on this. No doubt you're looking for a story to take you on an adventure to a far off place you'll never visit yourself, but I have to assure you this all very real. Everything I tell you here is just another chapter in the messed up story that is my life.

My name is Alexis. Alexis North, to be specific. I'm a demi-god. Half god, half human. Before we go any further, I just want to warn you of something. If any of this at all gives you just a tiny little stir inside you, click away, close your browser, and go smash your computer.

Okay, maybe not to that extreme.

Point is, if you feel like you can identify with any of this, stop reading. If you're one of us, then you don't want to be. Our lives aren't fun. They're terrifying and the fact that death constantly looms over us doesn't make it any better either. Look away, distract yourself, just forget you ever felt that way.

Once you're self aware, the monsters come. If you're unfortunate enough to be anything like me, they will come fast. It's up to no one but you to survive, if you don't already have a satyr or a nymph at your side.

But hey, maybe you do. Who am I to judge? I didn't know I did until she turned into a bush right in front of me...but that's besides the point. The point is, if you're willing to take everything I say as fantasy, then please, be my guest and read on.

My name is Alexis North, and this is story of how my life was flipped upside down.


	2. Chapter 2: Of Sleeping and Mythology

I received a rather rude awakening...not that I'm going to pretend I didn't deserve it. This awakening came in the form of a fist slamming down on the desk I had made myself comfortable on, and the angry face of Mrs. Lithad glaring down at me.

My head jerked up almost involuntarily, and I regretted that decision as her sharp blue eyes pierced my green ones.

"Did you have a good nap, dear?" Her voice was low, and angry. I decided in this chair was the last place I could possibly ever want to be right now. Maybe if I wished hard enough someone else would appear in my place?

"I...I was awake?" I wasn't proud to admit I stammered, but who wouldn't in the face of a walking tomato? When Lithad was angry, she was _angry._ Like, maybe-kill-you-if-it-wouldn't-get-her-arrested angry. As I was more then aware, she hated nothing more then sleeping in her classes. So, I wasn't going to just admit I was. That would be stupid.

"Oh, yes, eyes closed and looking away from the source material is how I focus too." She sounded entirely too sympathetic, and then angrily grabbed the book in front of me and slammed it shut.

"We all have our ways?" I tried hopefully. This didn't help, and only seemed to provoke her more.

"Fine, then. If you were listening, Alexis," I swore I saw spittle fly out of her mouth, and tipped my chair back ever so slightly. Did I mention that made her mad too? Did I mention everything did?

"Tell me, how was Athens named?"

I stared blankly for a long while. A long, long while. Slowly, I let my gaze go around the classroom, clearly pleading for help. Not a single gaze of sympathy, except from my best friend Holly, who had a small smile and was shaking her head. She was used to me doing this, without a doubt.

"I think we both know you weren't-" Then, I had an idea.

"The olive tree!" The words burst out of my mouth like a wayward spark. "I mean, Athena, she- she planted a tree..right? The whole thing was about gifts, and Poseidon's water was salty and-"

"We've heard enough, Miss North. Since you seemed to be paying attention this time, I'll let it slide, but if I catch you focusing," She dropped the book back on my desk and meaningfully made air quotations with her fingers, "One more time, it's off to detention."

"For like the tenth time this month." I muttered under my breath as she stalked away back to the board. Still, I couldn't help but look around curiously. I wasn't sure that it had been whispered to me, but I definitely didn't recall knowing that before. Weird.

I decided to maybe stay awake this time, and entertained myself with mindless scribbles on a piece of spare paper. Anything was better then listening to Lithad drone on about myths. It was until a hand rapped on my desk three times did I finally look back up and realize everyone was beginning to leave.

"Earth to Alex, anyone home?" Teased Holly brightly. I blinked hard once, then twice, and then a third time just to bring myself back to reality.

"Rarely." I stood up, my chair screeching away from me violently, then leaned down to pick up my satchel, swinging it over my head and letting it bounce on my hip as I walked and joined Holly on the other side of my desk.

"Nice save back there." She teased, elbowing my side. I rolled my eyes and returned it with a light shove.

"Sure, save. Someone totally whispered to me, I absolutely did not know that." I told her firmly. We walked quickly, it was lunch time after all and you did not want to be the last people to the cafeteria.

"Someone totally did not. I didn't hear a peep. No one would risk it with Mrs. Tomato back there!" Holly hooked her arm around my shoulders. "Face it, Alex, you're a natural!" She gestured dramatically, and then burst into a fit of giggles at my side. Her laughter was infectious, and soon she had other people in the hallway smiling as she walked past her.

There's something you should know about Holly. Shes popular. Ridiculously so. For some reason, everyone likes her. Personally, I don't really get her sometimes. St. Dymphna's isn't for people like her. It's a school for troubled kids, emphasis on troubled. As far as I can tell, Holly is not that at all.

I'm not either, in my opinion. I just got kicked out of schools a lot. I don't think it's my fault, but things just seem to go wrong when I'm around, and I always take the blame. Poor old dad couldn't deal with it, I guess. ADHD and dyslexia is really not a fun combination to live with. I'm going off topic, though. Holly is the weird one here.

Maybe dying her hair sent her parents over the edge? Not that Holly would ever say she dyed it. The fact was, her hair was a firetruck red that she swore was natural. There was no way that was true. It was not a color that could be natural. It was too bright, and too saturated. Maybe she was a compulsive liar and her parents couldn't take it?

Either way, I was glad she was here, or else I'd be completely friendless.

"A natural, sure, Hols. Lithad was about to blow her top off at me." I clapped her shoulder sarcastically. Holly straightened up and rolled her dark green eyes, which reminded me of evergreens.

"Maybe you should stop sleeping her class then." She almost sang this.

"Not possible. It's super boring. Who wants to hear about some Greek tragedy?" I threw my hand up to my forehead, gasping dramatically.

"Oh, no, my water was salty and now a city doesn't like me! Oh, no, I'm too beautiful and I have too many suitors!" I pretended to swoon, soliciting even more giggles from Holly.

"Very real problems back then, you know." She elbowed me with a wink, a half-smile on her face.

"Oh, like you would know?" As I watched, her gaze suddenly became much more serious, and she seemed a lot older out of no where. It was almost scary.

"You'd be surprised." For a moment, we let this hang in silence. Then, happy Holly returned. She grabbed my hand and began tugging me down the hall. "I'm starving, lets get to lunch!"


	3. Chapter 3: Moonlight Talk

It was later now, much, much later, and I was itching to go on an adventure. So, this is how I found myself outside of Holly's door at 1 am in the morning, fully dressed and ready to leave for a little while.

"Holly!" I called softly, knocking on her door. She didn't have a room mate. I mean, no one in Dymphna's did. You had to be more aware of the teachers prowling the school, and the occasional security guard.

For a long minute, I didn't get an answer, and then Holly pulled open her door, mid-yawn. Her hair was messy, but to my surprise she was still dressed, the only thing she seemed to be missing was her shoes. None the less, her green eyes still bugged slightly when she saw me.

"Alex? What are you doing?" She frowned, leaning against her door frame with crossed arms.

"I'm bored, we're going on an adventure. Put your shoes on." Holly opened her mouth as if to object, then let out an airy laugh and shook her head.

"You're unbelievable." She turned her back to me and disappeared into her dark room, reappearing with one sneaker on. "Coming to my room, in the middle of the night," She hopped slightly, attempting to pull on and tie her other sneaker, "Just to drag me off to who knows where!" She stumbled forward, then regained her footing.

"So," She blew hair out of her eyes with a loud puff, "Where are we going?"

"To the roof, then where ever else I feel like." I set off. My pace was quick and hurried, and Holly struggled to keep up with simply walking. It didn't take us long to find the stairwell up to the roof of the building, and to my surprise the door was unlocked.

After a short climb, we found ourselves pushing the door open to the embrace of the cold night air.

"Why'd you want to come out here, Alex?" Holly questioned, skirting around me and strolling out onto the roof. She glanced over her shoulder at me, and I simply pointed up.

"Full moon tonight." Holly followed my finger and stared up at the sky for a while. Then, she sat down and looked at me, patting the spot beside her.

"Gladly." I sat down next to her and in silence, we both just looked up. The moon was bright , and there were a surprising amount of stars in the sky. It seemed almost rude to break the silence, but I couldn't help it.

"Holly, do you ever feel like you don't belong?" I stole a glance at her. She seemed to be looking at the sky with almost..respect?

"Sometimes. I don't feel like I belong here." She admitted, her eyes still trained on the moon.

"Pft," I blew air loudly out of my noise, "I agree with that. You're too nice." I flopped down dramatically, staring up.

"I don't know, I just feel like...no matter where I go, it's not where I belong. Like..I'm supposed to be.." I struggled with my words, then sighed, "Somewhere else, you know?"

"I think you should be too. You're very special, Alex." When I looked at her, Holly seemed entirely serious. Her eyes were hardened and her lips were pursed slightly. I pushed myself up.

"Yeah, me. Special. Right." I rolled my eyes. "I'm just a screw up, Holly." I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them, staring ahead.

"No, you're not. You exist for a reason, and someone bigger is watching over you." If I wasn't crazy, I swore I could see her eyes flicker to the sky for just a second.

"You know I'm not religious, Hols." She gently laid a hand on my arm.

"That's not what I meant." It wasn't? She was being confusing right now. I furrowed my brow, my lips turned down at her.

"Well, then, can this 'bigger person' direct me to somewhere where I feel like I'm not on the outside looking in?" I wasn't proud to admit it, but my voice cracked and I could feel tears spring to my eyes, threatening to look over.

"You'll get there soon." And Holly sounded entirely sincere. For the first time in a while, I almost felt like everything was going to be alright. Unfortunately for me, the worst possible thing happened at that moment.

"Perhaps not." That was a different voice, and I shot to my feet, spinning around. Lithad was standing there, her face in a sneer. Holly looked nervous. I guess I didn't blame her, she wasn't used to getting in that much trouble. But it didn't look like that kind of nervous. It looked like...fear.

Holly was scared. It didn't take me long to join her as in front of our eyes Lithad began to morph into some kind of bird woman. Deep rusty red wings burst from her back, and a plumage if similar color appeared out of seemingly no where. She looked incredibly wicked, with talons sprouting from her fingers and her face becoming more grotesque.

Holly grabbed my wrist.

"Run!" As if I needed to be told twice?


End file.
